MB's Got Talent
MBGTcreator.png|The creator of the show MBGTtopic.png|The topic where the show is posted MBGTPart1.png|The first part of the first episode of MB's Got Talent MBGTPart2.png|The second part of the first episode of MB's Got Talent MB's Got Talent is a show that was posted by Brickie52 in the LEGO Message Boards News Station (LMBNS). Brickie52 began posting it around August 2011, and had kept it up ever since by posting it about every 4–6 days. It was discontinued after Brickie52 retired. It has even been praised by the moderator Miakittymoon in Talk to the Mods and at the LMBNS itself. The episodes are based around 2 users per episode competing in a knockout competition. It has 3 mods as judges, and is presented by its writer, Brickie52. Currently there is only one series, which is no longer being posted. It is a reference to the shows "Britain's Got Talent" and "America's Got Talent." Series One The first series of MB's Got Talent consists of 32 competitors competing in 1-on-1 matches. It is still being posted. The Judges for this series are Miakittymoon, Jammyjam10, and Legoville01. First Round #Rock-o-Ages vs. Lamp774 #micahstone vs. HQuiff #cr9 vs. agentlevi jesusrocks #Empire981 vs. friendlylightspark #Alemas vs. 242oak #KRRouse vs. personinfo #michaelyoda vs. Vulkax #U.S.A.guy vs. lego.minifig #eagleeyedan2 vs. JohnnyNeutron #Dwarfminefan580 vs. Riolu777 #Genralaustin vs. super-jet #legostudios34 vs. Marcel77799 #dude777477 vs. ninjalegoboy9389 #eragon3443 vs. steelersrule12 #captainBrickmaster vs. Crane98 #wertys761 vs. gho8233 Second Round #Rock-o-Ages vs. micahstone #cr9 vs. Empire981 #Alemas vs. KRRouse Example This is the first episode in the series: Me(Brickie52): Welcome to the first episode of MB's Got Talent, the best show around! (Apart from MB's Got Talent, that is ) Today, Rocko, the most famous bloke on the MBs, takes on L-A-M-P-4-4-7, known for setting up "Welcome Newbie" topics!!! MKM: OK, first up, Rocko! He is going to do a one man band act on a unicycle!!! *Rocko starts playing and singing while riding around on a unicycle. Several strings snap on the guitar* Me: Thanks for that, Rocko! Next up, LAMP with his amazing human (or minifig ) lightbulb act!!! *LAMP comes in, attaches some wires to his ears. His head lights up* JammyJam: Well done LAMP! This is... *BANG* JammyJam: Not so great. Legoville: Quick, find a spare head!!! *MKM gets a spare minifig head, and sticks it on LAMP. Unfortunately, it has "idiot" written on it* Me: Er, OK. Now for the judging!!! MKM: Both people were rubb- sorry, great. Jammyjam: I don't know what to say. Legoville: Ditto. Me: Well, you'll have to decide at some point!!! *Jusges confer* MKM: Ok, for Rocko... I give 8. Jammyjam: 6. Legoville: 9. Me: What a result! 23/30! Now for L-A-M-P. MKM: Good, but because of the unfortunate explosion... 5. LAMP: WHATATATATATATAT!!! Jammyjam: Same here with 5. LAMP: So unfair. Legoville: I don't like explosions... 1. *LAMP steals a 0 card, and sticks it next to legoville's 1 to make a 10* Jammyjam: Not counting what LAMP just did... that's 11/30! Me: That's Rocko through to the next round! Sorry LAMP, end of the series for you. LAMP: *sniff* Rocko: HA HA HA!!! Me: Bye and see ya soon on MB's Got Talent!!! Category:Lego News Forum Category:Game Show Category:2011